


Paper Moon

by Ma_Kir



Category: Geek & Sundry RPF, LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Dark Hallways | Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night | Season 2, Epilogue 4, F/M, Geek & Sundry - Freeform, Gen, Jason Carl, LA By Night - Freeform, Let's Tell a Vampire Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: Right after the events of "Dark Hallways," Jasper, Eva, and Chloe have some time to truly look at the tenuous situation with which they have found themselves. As their strange journey progresses, continuing for some and beginning for others, perhaps they will begin to realize that they don't have to do it alone: not even in a World of Darkness.





	Paper Moon

Jasper fucked up.

He _knows_ he fucked up. The pain in what's left of his arm, after touching Eva like an idiot -- twice -- almost obliterating his claw on her personal ward, is nothing compared to the chagrin and the mixture of feelings he's experiencing at the moment. In a way, he's almost grateful. After the ritual Eva conducted, she had destroyed her hand too in the Thaumaturgical fire she created. It's the least he deserves after putting her through this, after putting Chloe ...

But that's only a taste of the pain he's put both of them through, and he knows it. He's been set on fire before, he should be used to it by now.

Just like he should be accustomed to his own sense of self-loathing.

The Nosferatu cradles his twisted claw against his ribs, watching Chloe follow Eva out of the house where they staged their "intervention" on the former's behalf. When Chloe regained her senses, for a few moments he almost hoped she wouldn't recognize him: that he would be another, more hideous stranger, next to Eva and Fiona in that room. In some ways, her knowing exactly who he was, was far worse. The look of utter betrayal on her face hurt more than any reaction to his repulsiveness.

There are other feelings as well. Anger towards Fiona for making Chloe ... his Chloe, his ... into a Ghoul, fury at the Inquisition for somehow finding Fiona's territory and Chloe instead, that awkward self-consciousness of asking Eva to do so much for him, despite everything they ...

He resists the urge to snarl to himself. It all comes back to his self-hatred, his selfishness. What did he, of all people, think would happen with that one note he left on the napkin on the Griffith College campus cafe? That they would have a Hallmark moment, some contrived moment of grace, a _Touched By an Angel_ God loves you segment? Chloe never stops. He knew that. Even when he watched her over the years, after that piece of shit took his life in his apartment and left him like this, he never forgot her drive to see her own research to its end. And he never forgot the depth of her feelings for him.

Jasper recalls Chloe's words to him, not that long ago: that somewhere, deep down, he didn't want to let her go. That wanted her in this world.

And Jasper hates himself for it. Somehow, it's even worse than the whispers when he is hungry, of wanting to consume her and sometimes mistaking it for the intense fire he still feels towards her, being in her skin again in some way, and the happiness of being seen. That rebellious joy is treacherous: that she still wants to know him, and what he's gone through, and that this -- this ugly abomination his body's become -- can't keep her away. In a way, his Clan's deformities have been something of a blessing to him, more than even the Mask of a Thousand Faces could ever be. The fact is, when most people see his face Jasper knows they see a monster, something to shy away from, and scoff at, and either fear or underestimate him. It is the perfect mask. Very few people bother to look past it. They don't have to.

But Eva did. It made sense, in an empirical way. The Tremere are warlocks, thaumaturgists that had dedicated themselves to uncovering the mysteries of the world underlying the surface. It made sense that Eva could eventually see right through him. It had just been a system of Prestation between them, that's what he kept telling himself. A boon for a debt, a debt for a boon. Even when she started him on the path to Thaumaturgy himself, it had simply been a greater boon. But they both love puzzles and secrets. They've worked closer together over time. And Jasper knows he loves Eva's mind, just as he is beginning to suspect that she loves his.

He can't afford to have attachments, Kindred or kine. They can be used against him. Worse, they can be fleeting, ephemeral, lost in an instant of bad judgment: such as what he displayed back at the cafe. Tonight was the first time he touched Eva, as she burned for Chloe ... for him, and he burned in return. It is fitting, it makes sense in the twisted, intuitive way that his Labyrinth also does.

It's infuriating. If he had just thought it out, he should have reasoned Eva had her own personal wards. He should never have reached for her. If he hadn't, he could have offered her his blood -- his vitae -- to heal her hand. Instead, he hurt himself and knows -- he fucking _knows_ \-- she will create another batch of that cream to heal his burns despite all the trouble he's put her through. She broke Chloe's _compromised_ blood bond to Fiona, and then made her her Ghoul. And he knows she did it for him. She knows that Chloe is his touchstone to the mortal world, and even _that_ might change soon ...

He wanted Chloe away from this. That's what he keeps telling himself, even now that she made him face the truth. That's why he left her those years ago, left her arms and her warmth so she wouldn't see what a monster he had become on the outside, what a demon he was on the inside ...

But her words win out. And here they are now. Somehow, he thinks Annabelle will be laughing at him. And as he follows along behind them, thinking about how Fiona could have imprinted Dominate commands into Chloe's mind or used her as a piece against him in the current political climate, or even killed her, and smelling Eva's familiar, soothing floral vitae in Chloe's body -- the woman he loves saved and Ghouled by the other woman that he loves -- as dangerous as these thoughts are, these signs of weakness and vulnerability are to his current state, he can't help but think to himself that he doesn't deserve either of them.

*

Eva grits her fangs together, less against the pain in her charred hand, and more to bite back the hunger that wants to consume the young woman walking alongside her. It would be so easy, but counterproductive given all the work she put into saving her to begin with.

The prospect of breaking Jasper's heart hurts even more than that.

She doesn't like this. Any of it. Not the Inquisition getting so close. Not the Camarilla attacking her sisters. And especially not what Fiona may or may not have attempted to do with this young girl. That in particular overrides any other feelings she has on this matter. She had been in Clan Tremere for ages, when its Pyramid was still strong. She knows what coerced blood-bonds do to a person, be they kine or Kindred. It is a mixed blessing that her Clan can no longer create blood-bonds, even if they are now especially vulnerable to such acts from other parties.

As long as Eva is in the Anarch Free States, she knows she is essentially free. Without the unity of the Tremere, and even their reduced status in the Camarilla, they cannot come for her: the other Houses. But that can change. The Camarilla still has its resources. It can still succeed in proclaiming praxis: even her Haven in Griffith Park. Clan Tremere, such as it is, could find a way to take her back to the fold.

Maximilian Strauss could find his way back to her.

Jasper ... Jasper made that promise to find the vial with her vitae. To finally free her from ... that monster. She didn't go into details, but she knew she didn't have to. She knows, deep down, he would die for her. And this thought terrifies Eva, more than she will let on: even to Jasper.

Eva has always had to owe someone, or something. The Sect with which she used to belong. Her Clan. Its Elders. Strauss. She never truly knew freedom until that night, those nights, when she made the choices that led her here amongst Anarch territory. She does provides services, of course. Nothing is free: neither her protection, nor her services. Hers, and Jasper's association began in a similar fashion. Certainly, his work for Baron Abrams and her consultations with the latter, often led them to similar domains of duty and inquiry.

It occurs to her, sometimes, just how young the Nosferatu truly is. He is quiet, and askance. Brittle. Even tonight, when he touched her for the first time, when it finally registered through her pain of the ritual that he did so, she recalls how hesitant it was, how ... tentative. It doesn't escape her that the reason he did so was because she was in pain ... and because he was afraid she would feed too much from Chloe. Eva doesn't like this. She doesn't like how her wards burned him. As she told him, _he_ was not the one for which those protective wards were created. She had meant to come here and find out what the Inquisition had fed into Chloe's system, to find a way to neutralize it. It had been some form of chemical compound, but more than that, an alchemical solution that targeted a Regnant's vitae: the master of a thrall's blood. It had been drawn to Fiona, and while Eva feels nothing for the Ventrue one way or another, especially with her political games and her Clan's usual penchant for taking what little freedoms away from their servants or those under their sway, this is a weapon that cannot be ignored. It could be one more arsenal in the extermination of their species.

But she hadn't intended to break a blood-bond, though she doesn't regret it. Then again, she hadn't intended -- nor wanted -- to become the Domitor to a Ghoul: even if she could temper the Bond to not interfere with the girl's thoughts and feelings. Chloe ... is a complication. Jasper is not as strong as others believe. This entire situation is almost entirely of his making, but she doesn't have the heart to judge him. He already knows, and admitted, that he made a mistake. She is his touchstone, Eva recognizes that. Chloe has an inquisitive mind, and a fierce thirst to find the truth.

Only recently did she and Jasper talk about the Labyrinth under Griffith Park, with its energies beyond that of even thaumaturgy. She had heard enough lore in her Clan to suspect and even know that there are powers and magic independent of Kindred Disciplines. It is a fascinating and terrifying prospect. She understands why the Nosferatu are so keen on investigating this phenomenon. Jasper has slowly been letting her in, which means much to her, and she knows that Victor Temple's dealings as Baron with the Nosferatu rub them both the wrong way: for all their sound pragmatism.

But it's more than that. Jasper is harder on himself than most Kindred. She knows this. He rarely keeps himself around people, even other Kindred beyond ... what he has to do, and his own coterie. It is actually miraculous that he even has the others in his coterie. Knowing what she does of their kind, and the Beast, Eva admits to herself that they are actually good for him. For all they themselves cause complications, they have some spontaneous, even ingenious moments.

It's true what they said to Chloe. Kindred are monsters. They are nothing to aspire towards. But sometimes monsters can do good things, as Jasper said. And Jasper, touch-starved Jasper, angry Jasper, sad Jasper, who can only feed off of "monsters like themselves," who is smart, and strong, and brave except in matters of the heart ... Eva is terrified of letting anyone have influence over her beyond Prestation again. But it's different with Jasper. It wasn't just the fact that he helped save her Tremere sisters and was burned in the process. Sometimes, especially after she brought him those flowers, hoping he would find peace in being a monster, in leaving what he loved behind as much as he could, she thinks about offering him her vitae: to let him feed from her. He has taken it in her substances, to heal his body, but this is different. He would tell her that too, she knows. He would tell her that his feeding is different: that he needs to feed from those that deserve it, that are monsters, that need to be punished ...

But they also, his vessels, need to feed. She sees him deal with this torment every night, and she knows that she could offer him her arm, her vein. A part of her wishes she could tell him that it is all right. That he can take what is offered. That they can be monsters together. That they can explore the Labyrinth of the night forever, or as forever as drifting feelings over centuries or possible imminent death by Sect war and manipulation would allow.

And then, this girl. Chloe. She finds them. The Ventrue told her all about them. She could have wiped her mind, but she didn't. She could have even killed her, but decided not to. They can't afford to turn on Jasper. They need him in this coming conflict between the Anarchs and the Camarilla, and Fiona knows that. A part of Eva is glad to have Chloe with them, away from Fiona's blood-bond, a way of potentially taking one more chess piece away from the Ventrue to use against Jasper. And she can't help but admire Chloe's curiosity. She feels it in her veins from where she drank from her. It would be so easy. So ... easy  ...

 _She could also take him away._ A treacherous voice in her mind whispers to her. _Take him away from you ...._

Eva squashes that ridiculous thought before it can continue. She doesn't know what will happen next. She doesn't know if Chloe will return to Fiona under her own free will to continue to be a Ghoul, or become one of them. Or if she will continue to be with Eva, or become something else. Jasper will not turn her. Jasper sees what he has as a Curse, and Eva sees her fate as no less: even if she does have some solace in it.

All she knows is that, this night, she is not going to leave Chloe anywhere else other than with her: with them ... whichever way it turns out in the end.

*

Chloe attempts to take everything in.

It's a lot. She pieced everything together, but nothing made any sense. And then, right after she went to the police with her information -- or the lack of information and sense with regards to Jasper's death -- she met Fiona, and everything changed. She recalls her deal with Fi, to stay by her side, feed from her blood, learn what she could of vampire ... of Kindred society from her, and she would tell her all about Jasper. Even meet him.

But then, there was a raid in on her Haven. Black-ops soldiers. They questioned her. And then they knocked her out and pumped ... something in her body. After that, there had just been blackness and nightmares. And then this old house, the room, and so much pain until the bliss of two sharp points in her neck and ecstasy, the smell of burning blood and ... Fiona in front of her, actually looking both worried and fascinated, the white-haired, flowered woman she would get to know as Eva, and a man in a hoodie whose features were warped and distorted.

Her memory hadn't been that bad, or that compromised to realize who _he_ was. Who he is.

Maybe he thought, after all this time, she wouldn't be able to read his facial expressions or his body language. Jasper stood across the room from her, away from her, and when she really thinks about it, everyone else. Fiona had told her a little bit about the nature of his ... condition, but telling is one thing, but seeing is a whole other. But it's still him. Still the same gentle touch, the same concerned face, the eyes of the person who had always been at her side, the one who held her at night, the same individual who wrote that note on the napkin that nearly broke her mind.

Nothing about Jasper's death made sense, neither the dearth of evidence nor the too brief testimonies of the authorities. It just didn't add up. But there had been a funeral. She thought, maybe, she had been losing it: that the grief, and the stress of school had finally gotten to her ... But that drive kept her going. That napkin was a sign.

And she had been right. Chloe was right.

It all seems clearer now, with Eva's blood in her veins. It doesn't make her emotions any more simplistic. She's angry at Jasper. She's furious at having left her, at not telling her the truth, of leaving her that message, and letting it eat her up inside. But she feels rage on his behalf: on the vampire -- his sire -- that stole his life, and their life together, away without his consent. Chloe thinks about how violated he must have felt, and then to have that thing this ... Beast fighting in him constantly that he was too afraid of getting close to anyone. Including her.

She's also happy. She feels immense joy knowing that he's still ... alive? Existent? That he had been watching over her? But still angry that he hadn't said anything, that he led her into this place without her knowledge. Fi had informed her as much as possible. It's true. Now that she knows a little more about the soldiers that abducted her, those agents, members of this Second Inquisition she realizes just how much her search would have endangered the vampires ... these Kindred if the wrong people in law enforcement or research fields had listened to her questions, or looked at her information and saw how she was putting it all together. Likewise, most authorities might have simply thought her deluded or insane. But Chloe isn't stupid. She's tired. The pain inside of her, from the chemicals they pumped her with that kept her unconscious, is gone: purged by Eva and replaced with her blood. There are factions among the vampires, and she could feel that tension in that room with like the earth heaped on the coffin in which Jasper had never been buried.

She does feel betrayed, but also elated. And immortality? Chloe is still thinking about the implications of this discovery. Yes, there is a Beast that comes out in a vampire when they are made, and they do need to feed off blood. But Fiona's words about affecting change and influence still echo in her head. And she's seen what Eva is capable of doing. And even Jasper ... Fi had told her that, for all of Jasper's faults with endangering the Masquerade, he was a fairly potent and powerful vampire now. Though ... she can understand why he doesn't want to turn her, if his Clan looks like ...

In retrospect, she's glad she didn't make a decision tonight, and that she has a little more time. She also feels protected. Whatever else Jasper did or didn't do, she knows he will be there. And, in a way, looking at Eva now and the way she looks at Jasper, she feels a little better in knowing that Jasper hasn't been completely alone: with both Eva and his friends, whom Fiona had said were quite some ... characters.

The fact of the matter is, even in this clear state, even outside of the besotted almost drunken feelings that her bond with Fiona had possessed, Chloe still has a lot to think about. Reality still feels new, not as permanent or as concrete as she believed. Everything has changed. Everything is changing. Chloe majors ... majored? She majors in Communications at Griffith College, but as one of her electives she took a film class that dealt with media. Once, she and her class sat down and watched some old films that played with reality. It'd been an old black and white French film by a man named Méliès. It was supposed to have some kind of anti-imperialist or a film that made fun of preconceived concepts of reality. Right now, she feels like one of those Selenites that exploded if someone touched them the wrong way. Chloe recalls, at the end of the film, the spacefarers returning home with one of the Selenites captive. The thought hits too close to home, like a rocket in her eye.

Jasper's face kind of looks like a cratered moon now. She tries not to giggle at the image. Something about moons seems appropriate. Instead, Chloe focuses on more of the questions she wants to ask. Fi's burner phone weighs heavily in her pocket, full of more promise. But, right now, Chloe decides to think about how Jasper is still here, how he is here with her, how she feels safe with him and Eva, and how she has so much more to learn.

And, perhaps, they all still do.

[ ](https://matthewkirshenblatt.wordpress.com/2019/06/20/paper-moon/a-journey-to-the-moon/)


End file.
